


Lights Down Low

by sunkwans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Sweet Magnus Bane, True Love, alec is so whipped it's almost funny, all we need are some rings, they're pretty much married already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Alec had been dreaming about Magnus' beautiful eyes when he was gently shaken awake, his name being whispered softly, like a memory of the word. But Alec recognized Magnus' voice almost immediately, and reached his arms out for his boyfriend.Alec pouted and heaved out a whiney sigh when Magnus didn't fall into his arms."I'm sorry. But you have to get up. I have a surprise."Alec mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes like a small child. When he finally pried his eyes open, Magnus was there, leaning over the bed. His black hair was still gelled up, although some of it was falling onto his forehead, and his eyes shimmered in the silvery glow of the moon.~~basically a fluffy one-shot saying happy birthday to the sweetest <3





	Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> hi, loves :)))
> 
> happy birthday to alec memewood <3  
> (i'm emo as fuck so i wrote a one-shot, fight me) 
> 
> he's the softest baby & i love him very much. he also has the best character transformation in the show & books, and i've fallen in love with him three different times.  
> jUST LIKE MAGNUS DID  
> (sorry i had to)
> 
> anyways, this is unoriginal as hell, but it's malec, so it's fine.  
> it's also like one of the only non-au fics i have!!!!
> 
> enjoy, angels <3
> 
> also, it's still the 12th for me, so if it's the 13th for you, just a happy belated birthday to alec!!!!

Alec hated when people celebrated his birthday. 

There was no use of it. His birthday would happen every year until he eventually keeled over and died. It was also celebrating how close the time he'd leave Magnus forever would be, so there was that.

Which was exactly why Alec hadn't told Magnus it was his birthday in the first place.

Magnus had clients all day, and Alec had to go to meetings all day, anyways. (Who would've thought that the Head of The Institute would be in meetings all day instead of helping the fight against demons? Certainly not Alec, that's for sure.)

So Alec had given Magnus a kiss, and disappeared down the hallway and to the Institute. 

Magnus lived pretty far away from the church Alec basically ran, and Magnus had offered his compulsory portal, but Alec had declined. He needed the time to think. It wasn't that he was expecting Magnus to blow Alec's twenty-third birthday out of proportion, it was just that Alec hated people fussing over him. There was always something more important people could be focused on rather than him. 

Isabelle, on the other hand, would no doubt make a  _huge_ deal about Alec's birthday. Alec was fairly surprised when he woke up and Isabelle wasn't kneeling over him with a huge three tiered cake in her hand. (It had happened before. When the cake came tumbling to the floor, Isabelle had a big mess to clean up and a grumpy Alec to deal with.) 

Jace didn't really care either way. If Alec was happy, then Jace was happy. That's how it had always been. If Alec didn't want a big deal made over his birthday, then Jace would do what he could to make sure that happened. (Isabelle was never okay with that.) 

Alec had also been expecting Isabelle to have called Magnus and talked to him about Alec's birthday, but there was not a peep about the "B" word to Alec that morning. Maybe Isabelle had forgotten. 

Which meant Alec would forget as well. 

 

Jace clapped Alec on the back as soon as Alec entered the Institute. "Hey, buddy. Happy birthday. I promise I haven't told anyone. Wouldn't want a repeat of-"

Alec flinched when Isabelle clicked her way over to him and wrapped her short arms around Alec's waist with a huge smile and tears glistening in her dark eyes. "You're turning twenty-three, big brother! Do you know what this means?"

Alec wrapped his arms around Isabelle, kissing her gently on top of her head. "No. What does it mean?"

Isabelle pulled away her mouth turned down in a frown. "I don't know. I was expecting you to know what it meant."

"It means, Alec, that you get to go to meetings all day," Jace said giving Isabelle the stink-eye. 

Isabelle, being the adult she was, stuck her middle finger out at Jace- making a few of the older Shadowhunters gasp and glare with distaste. Just as Isabelle was turning to show everyone else the same finger, Alec snatched Izzy's hand from the air. 

"Let's not do that. I have to go. Isabelle, keep your mouth shut. I don't want you telling Magnus. Got it?"

Isabelle pulled her hand out of Alec's, looking at Alec darkly. Alec knew Isabelle would never tell him no on his birthday. "Yes. I got it. Asshole."

Alec grinned and turned his attention to Jace. "Make sure she does what she said she would. I don't have enough time to deal with Isabelle going around telling anyone who will listen that her big brother is turning twenty-three."

Jace nodded, and Alec patted Jace on the shoulder, before going to walk away. 

As if it was a second though, Alec turned back around to face his siblings. "And Jace, if  _you_ tell Magnus, I will feed you to the ducks. Cut you up in tiny little pieces too, so it'll digest easier in their stomachs. Got it?"

Jace shuddered, and Alec knew that Magnus was never going to find out it was his birthday. "Got it, Alec. Have fun at your meetings."

Alec turned back around and showed Jace his middle finger as he walked, ignoring the looks given to him by the other Shadowhunters. 

First Alec got looks directed at him for being a Lightwood, and then after his parents royally fucked theirselves, Alec then got glared at for being a Lightwood, but for a whole other reason. And then when Alec proposed to Lydia he got glares. After Alec kissed Magnus at the wedding, he got glares and even  _whispers_ trailed behind him like they were metal and he was a magnet. When Alec became Head of The Institute and created the Downworld cabinet, the looks were either disgusted or proud. 

Alec could never win. 

 

Alec had made a theory. Or maybe it was a hypothesis that could not yet be proven or disproven without experiment. 

Whatever it was, Alec had it. 

For every meeting Alec went to, the more Alec wanted to yell at the top of his lungs and pass the Head-of-the-Institute-cap back to Jace and say "fuck it". 

That's all there was to it. Alec would rather eat one of Isabelle's  _horrible_ "vanilla" cakes than sit in one of the three meetings he had planned after his lunch break. 

Alec was lucky he was even allowed lunch. There was no way in hell that he'd have been able to survive without food. Not because it would give Alec energy, but because it would give him comfort in these taxing times. 

When Alec got to his isolated office, he then realized that he had  _no_ lunch, and either had to go make his own or starve. (Because Alec would not eat anything Isabelle made.) 

Alec couldn't just order takeout, because his workplace just looked like a dilapidated church to the mundanes walking past, and although Jace loved to do it, Alec wasn't a big fan of poking the mundanes with a stick and then hiding behind a glamour rune. 

Just as Alec was about to stand from his chair, he heard the distinctive woosh of magic, and looked down at his desk to see a to-go Taki's bag sitting right in front of him. Alec slowly opened the bag, looking down to see a small note resting on top of the burger and fries sat in the bottom. 

_Dear Alexander,_

_A little bird told me it's your birthday. (Hint: it's a_ red _bird, if that helps.)_

_Anyways, because I won't be home until late, I figured why not give you some lunch to eat._

_If you're wondering how I know that you were without food, I can't tell you exactly but it does have something to do with cameras._

_Have a good rest of your day, darling._

_Love you,_

_Magnus._

Alec read the note over three times, until each of the words were floating and buzzing around in his head like little bees. Magnus had given him lunch because Magnus would be home late. 

And  _Clary_ had told Magnus that it was Alec's birthday. 

Instead of going to yell at Clary, Alec pulled out his food quickly. 

As Alec began devouring his food, an idea popped into his head. 

Alec quickly cleaned off his hands on his jeans- if Magnus really was watching, he'd give Alec hell about that- and pulled out a pen, paper, and his  _stele_. 

Texting was obviously one of the most conventional ways to talk, but Alec wanted to make Magnus smile, and feel as special as Alec did at the moment. 

_Dear Magnus,_

_Thanks for the food. I actually really needed a burger and fries._

_Yes, the hint was very helpful. I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself, but it seems as if I'm still terrible at remembering that you love me and want to know everything about me, including the date of my birth._

_I hope you have a better day at work than I have, and make sure to give me a kiss when you get into bed._

_Love you more._

_Alexander._

Alec nodded, satisfied with himself, before writing the Mark for sending a fire message, watching as the piece of paper went up in flames and left nothing but the faint smell of smoke and small pieces of ash behind. 

 

 

It was almost eight thirty by the time Alec got himself from the Institute. He almost had to fight his way out, and was ready to use the excuse that it was his birthday to leave, when Clary walked in and started just talking randomly to all of the Shadowhunters about "kind words and phrases to lighten up the work place" while gesturing for Alec to get the hell out while he still could. Alec didn't have to be told twice and he left as fast as possible. 

Alec rode the train back to his and Magnus' apartment, not really wanting to walk, but not putting his glamour rune on because he wanted to just be able to sit and not feel like a crazy-crazy person. (Everyone in New York was already insane, but not everyone was invisible like him.)

Alec tapped his fingers on his knees, humming to some song that Magnus got stuck in his head. 

Someone tapped Alec's shoulder, and he turned around to face them. 

It was a blonde girl with dark brown- almost black- eyes. She looked to be around fifteen or so. "Hi. I was just wondering if you have a girlfriend?"

Alec had to hold in a laugh. At least the kids weren't hiding behind silly little notes like they always did in the movie. "Unfortunately, no. But I do have a boyfriend, so if that helps you at all."

The only way Alec could describe the expression of the girl was a fish. But Alec chided himself for thinking that because it sounded rude in his mind, therefor it was rude. (Magnus had been trying to teach Alec how to be less aggressive recently. Alec liked to think it was going nicely.) 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

Alec waved it away. "You're fine."

The girl nodded, and turned away. 

Alec considered their conversation finished and went back to humming and tapping on his knee, when the girl spoke up again. 

"I bet you get asked that a lot," she said with a small chuckle. 

Alec thought back to Lydia. "Yes. You'd be surprised. Magnus- that's my boyfriend- he doesn't seem to mind. He actually finds it kind of funny."

The girl smiled. "You seem to really like him."

Alec nodded. "I do. Well, I love him, but I like him as well. He's amazing."

The girl heaved a dreamy sigh. "I wish. I haven't really met anyone yet. I'm Stella, by the way. You are?"

Alec shook her offered hand. "Alec. Nice to meet you."

Stella smiled and took her hand back. "How long did it take you to get all of those tattoos? I bet that one on your neck hurt."

It was things like those that made Alec want to go back to being invisible. Mundanes always wanted to know too much, and Alec really had never been in the mood to answer. But Alec was in a decidedly good mood today, especially after the impromptu lunch from Magnus. "It took me almost thirteen years. I still get them, though. And yes, the one on my neck hurt. Probably worse than all of the other ones."

Alec's full arms were on display, and he was sure to mundanes that his runes probably just looked like winding lines without message or meaning. Sometimes they seemed like that to Alec, too. 

Stella grinned. "That's so dope. I've always wanted to get a tattoo, but my parents say that it's wrong."

"Well, my parents said I couldn't be with a guy, and look at me now. Just do whatever makes you happy."

Alec stood as the train stopped. "Time for me to go. Nice to meet you."

Stella smiled. "Nice to meet you, Alec. Tell your boyfriend he picked a good one."

Alec nodded, walking swiftly from the train and to his and Magnus' loft. 

It was the little things that made Alec's days better. (Although Alec's day was pretty much over already.) 

Alec sighed as he entered the elevator, pushing the button to go up to the loft. Alec wanted to get dinner, take a hot shower, and go to bed. Alec knew that it was impossible for him to be able to stay up until Magnus got home, so he didn't even plan for it to happen. 

Alec walked into the empty loft, musing that him and Magnus should get a pet of some sort. A dog maybe. (Magnus was allergic to cats, although he was always talking about getting one.) But Magnus and Alec were constantly busy, and wouldn't be able to give said animal the attention it deserved. 

Alec slipped his shoes off at the door, before padding over to him and Magnus' room and pulling his jeans off. The fabric was tight and restricting, and Alec positively hated wearing skinny jeans. 

Alec moved silently around the loft, grabbing food and a book, sitting at the bar and eating his left overs while reading some book Magnus left for him. 

Sometimes when it was just him, Alec would slip on one of Magnus' sweaters because it made him feel like he was  _really_ home- but that was only when Alec knew Magnus wasn't coming back that night. If Magnus saw Alec swaddled up under a sweater, Alec would never be able to live that down.  _Ever_. 

Alec was tempted to spray some of Magnus' cologne around, because it always made Alec's heart happy. 

So yes, maybe Alec really was lonely. It wasn't his fault that he'd become accustomed to having his boyfriend home and in his arms. With Magnus as a boyfriend, it was almost impossible to  _not_ want that. 

Alec finished his dinner, and with a sad sigh, went to take his shower and go to bed. 

 

Alec had been dreaming about Magnus' beautiful eyes when he was gently shaken awake, his name being whispered softly, like a memory of the word. But Alec recognized Magnus' voice almost immediately, and reached his arms out for his boyfriend. 

Alec pouted and heaved out a whiney sigh when Magnus didn't fall into his arms. 

"I'm sorry. But you have to get up. I have a surprise."

Alec mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes like a small child. When he finally pried his eyes open, Magnus was there, leaning over the bed. His black hair was still gelled up, although some of it was falling onto his forehead, and his eyes shimmered in the silvery glow of the moon. 

Magnus slipped his hand through Alec's hair. "Hi, baby. Come on. I have something for you."

Alec sighed heavily, sitting up slowly in the bed, flinging the thick comforter from his slightly sweaty skin. Alec swung his legs off of the side of the bed, standing up slowly, and stretching his arms above his head. 

Magnus waited until Alec finished stretching to wrap his arms around Alec's body, holding himself against Alec. "I missed you."

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, putting his face into Magnus' soft hair and breathing in the smell of sandalwood and Magnus' cologne. Alec was  _finally_ home. "I missed you too. Now surprise, and then sleep."

Magnus kissed Alec gently on the lips. "Surprise then sleep," he agreed. 

Magnus pulled away from Alec, only leaving their hands together. Magnus' cold rings contrasted heavily with Alec's warm skin and sent shivers running up Alec's arm and down his spine. 

Before they left the bedroom, Magnus stopped walking, turning around to face Alec. "Close your eyes."

Alec sighed. "Really?"

Magnus nodded. "Close them. No peeking, either. I will know, so don't argue with me."

Alec shut his eyes without further argument, trusting Magnus to lead them to their surprise destination. 

When Alec felt the slightly chilly breeze, he knew that Magnus had taken him to the balcony. 

"Open," Magnus said softly, his voice traveling in the breeze, his words wrapping around Alec's body before slipping away. 

Alec let his eyes open, and he gasped, his face lighting up. All around them, were stars. There were the ones in the sky, yes, but it looked as if someone had sprinkled luminescent glitter from the sky, but stopped the pieces of glitter from hitting the ground, leaving them suspended in the fall air. 

The moon and the stars turned the memory silver, but as Alec turned to look at Magnus, color bled into him like food coloring in water. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Magnus."

Magnus smiled, reaching up to settle his hand on Alec's cheek. "Happy birthday, Alexander."

Alec leaned down, touching his lips against Magnus', softer than the feather light touch of snow. As their lips touched, the small stars around them shone brightly against Alec's eyelids. 

Alec pulled away from Magnus, but kept their foreheads pressed against one another. Alec stared into Magnus' eyes. 

Magnus' cat eyes were on full display-  _finally._ The golden-green shine of Magnus' eyes embraced around Alec like a separate touch.

"I love you, Magnus Bane." 

Alec watched as the stars suspended in the air clicked into motion, wrapping around the two boys in a blanket of silver, circling them. 

"I love you too, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec gasped when the stars stopped spinning, and instead began tumbling away in the breeze and losing their glow as they went. 

Magnus had brought Alec the stars for his birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i miss them so much :'(  
> only thREE FUCKING MONTHS LEFT TO GO  
> (so, i hadn't planned on adding in a stella, but i did anyways. i also really fucking love that name,,,,,) 
> 
> on a better note, though, i told my mom that it was taco tuesday & i wasn't expecting any tacos because my mom likes to do whatever the hell she wants bUT THIS WOMAN GOT ME TACOS
> 
> also, does anyone else ever get a weird burning in their eyes?  
> i always thought it was because i needed to cry or something, but now i'm pretty sure it's because my eyes are literally begging for more sleep.  
> *shrugs* oh well.
> 
> -find me on twitter @salyersbaby :)
> 
> as always, kudos & comments are welcome (and much appreciated) <3
> 
> xo,
> 
> tori <3


End file.
